Outlaws of Love
by A Lover Of Shadows
Summary: A Criminal Past with no memories of it or herself, she wakes aboard the Raza trapped in her stasis pod along with a crew who seem to have no memories as well. Having gotten off on a rocky start she, Dubbed with the name 'Zero', must adapt to these new people and life as they all try piece together the truth. Love, Sex, Hate, Sarcasm, Violence..this will be a wild ride. 'T' for now
1. Chapter 1

The first thing she can register, before she even opens her eyes, is the pain radiating in her body, almost consuming her and her mind. Her eyes snap open and a gasp of pain falls from her plush lips as shes forced to wake from her painless slumber. Her fists tighten and her eyes fall shut again as she tries to ignore the pain while the ships alarms sound yet it is when she hears a speaker alerting her that life support is at twenty percent.

Her head snaps up, suddenly much more alert, her hands instinctively fly up to push the glass of the stasis pod open. She winces in pain at her quick sudden movement sending ripples of pain throughout her body. She clenches her jaw, forcing herself to push harder on the door as her priority is to get out of this pod before life support geys too low. Her face contorts in pains as she tries to get the door open but it doesn't work. It only caused her more pain since the door won't budge.

She stops for a moment, body relaxing slightly but she feels dazed and confused as every breath or movement she makes increases the pain wrecking her body. She's breathing heavy but she knows she needs to get out of this thing because she could die and she wants to survive this. So, only after a few seconds of pause she tries again.

Her hands tense up as they move back into position on the glass door and she pushes. She can't stop the pained noise that escapes her throat, mouth falling open, brow drawing down and eyes squeezed shut tight as the pain just makes her push harder. After a few seconds she can't stand the increased pain she stops, a broken sound falling from her lips because. It's no use, she's trapped.

Her body slumps slightly. "Oh, come on." She groans out, frustrated, brow furrowing with a disgruntled sigh and her head tilting slightly to the side. A closed fist of hers bangs against the glass as she starts to realize getting out may be a fruitless endeavor. There's not enough room, not enough leverage and every move she makes is so painful.

She lets her head drop down to rest against the cool glass of the door, head resting by her fist still pressed to the glass as she tries to think of something, anything but she can't. Her brow furrows at the blank void in her mind where her memories are meant to be. A million questions race through her mind but she has no answers. She has no idea why she's trapped in a stasis pod feeling like she's just been dragged through hell and back. Hell, she cant even remember her own name.

She feels dazed and confused at all of this. Her body aches and sleep is trying to devour her, her body wants to shut down from the sheer pain but she won't let it instead she tightens her fists and grits her teeth. Her eyes fall shut as she lets out a harsh breath of air, trying to compose herself. Her eyes snap open as she hears the loud speaker announce life support is now at fifteen percent. Her head snaps up, eyes widening because her situation is is so much direr than she thought. She will die here, trapped in some stasis pod with no memories of anything if life support is not brought back up quick enough.

Her eyes look straight ahead, only now is she peering out of the glass door, into the hall. All she can see is smoke breezing, red flashing emergency lights and sparking cabels. Her face is almost touching the glass but she cant do anything to get out. All she can do is curse and hit the glass door that will not break, no matter the force as frustration, anger, annoyance and urgency cloud her mind. She shakes her head, letting out a sigh only to pause as she catches a glimpse of movement in the corner of her vision.

Her palms rest against the glass as she turns her head to catch the movement in her vision better. It's a pod door swinging open at the end of the hall and a second later she makes out a male figure suddenly emerging from it. She lets out a breath of air, thinking that he could be her ticket for survival. The male seems a bit out of it, dazed yet he is quick to follow the thing clear to him; His instincts, somehow knowing he needs to get down to the bridge and bring life support back up.

He looks around quickly and vigilantly before running **.** He runs through the smoke filled hall, unknowingly running toward her. She bangs her fist on the door in hopes to capture his attention. She does, capture his attention that is, he falters in his steps as he catches sight of her trapped inside her pod. She stands inside it, her closed fists are pressed against the glass in front of her. Thick brown hair brushed over to one side with the other side with two slime brides in a faux side shave yet her face is very naturally doll like, large hazel eyes that appear more green in this light and plush lips. He furrows his brow, wondering why the pod door hasn't opened but then he looks up and their eyes look with one another's.

She meets his brown eyes and she feels like she knows him in some strange way there is a sense of familiarity there. He can see it in her green eyes, that same sense of familiarity she sees in his own. Maybe he knew her from a past life, maybe she was one of his wives in a long lost tribe or maybe she was one of his friends in for the long run or even a sister bound by blood from a long time back yet he doesn't recognize her and she doesn't him, there's only the feeling of 'I know you' that lingers behind.

He makes his decision a split second after locking eyes with her, feeling almost like it's his duty. He springs into action, hurrying over to her quickly because apart from that sense of familiarity she might have answers, she might help or she could be in the same situation as he, anyway he just needs to get her out.

His hands find the handle of the door quickly and she looks on with urgency. He pulls on the handle, trying to yank it open but it doesn't move at all and inside her face falls even though she wasn't really expecting it to work. His eyes dart up to her face, panic obvious on his but she almost looks defeated and he wonders how long she's been here.

She meets his eyes, hands still against glass and she shakes her head but he shakes his head before trying again. He yanks on it a few more times and she knows he can't open it now, the clock is ticking and he's wasting time when they're almost out of time but she wants to get out of this small prison.

Her eyes search his features as he tries to unsuccessful open the door, looking more and more panicked each time. Coming up with idea that will give her a better shot at living then him just struggling, she pulls her hand back from the glass before hitting in a closed fist, drawing his attention. He looks up to her, trying to yank the door open one more time but it doesn't move at all. They look eyes, there's panic in hers and desperation in his.

"It's not opening! I can't-!"He shouts loudly sounding urgent, looking frustrated and shaking his head like he doesn't want to believe the door won't open. Leaving her behind is the last thing he wants to do but he might have to. She lets out a breath of air accepting that she won't be getting out. She opens her eyes and meets his again.

"Just go! Okay?! It's Okay, I'll be fine." She promises, desperately but he shakes his head.

"What?! No." He argues, eyes going wide, not wanting to leave her to die. She ticks her jaw shaking her head slight as alarms scream before speaking up.

"If life support gets too low we're both dead, now go!" She tells him, voice loud and desperate through the glass separating them. Her face is only inches away from the cool glass and he looks so hesitant, like he's about to argue with her. He presses his lips together as a loud speaker above announces life support at twelve percent. She arches an eyebrow, giving him an urgent look and firm look. He keeps her gaze locked before he nods.

"I'll come back, I swear." He swears to her before he forces himself to spring into action, leaving her behind. She leans against the glass of what she's starting to think may be her deathbed and coffin. She hopes to hell he comes back, assuming he does fix it and not die. She hopes he'll have her back when she needs him the most. He won't let her some reason she believes he will, maybe because she has nothing else to believe. She rests her head against the glass, feeling tired and annoyed because of course she's trapped. She's trapped and for some reason, although she can't remember her life, she thinks it may have been a common occurrence in it.

* * *

Running down a hallway he ducks as sparks and smoke emit from the roof. The door to a second stasis pod opens holding a dark hair and dark eyed women. He reaches the bridge and as he examines the console, trying to figure what the hell to do as a women arrives behind him he immediately recognizes as not the one trapped in the pod. Before he has time to react she punches him before pushing him aside but he doesn't know who the hell she is or her intent so he retaliates, shoving the women and a fight ensues leaving him with a few bruises when the women is victorious and heads to the console. The loudspeaker announces life support is at ten percent. The women navigates the ship's console quickly, restoring life support looking like she knows exactly what she's doing as he looks on.

"What was that for?" He huffs out, his hand wiping over his cheek where she stuck him and the women simply gives him a dubious look and a shrug of her shoulders.

"You were in the way." She speaks like it obvious but a sound from the hallway startles the duo. They whip around to see a man standing in the bridges entrance, a gun in each hand pointed towards them. The man doesn't give them time to react before he speaks up.

"Who are you?" He demands of them, eyes shifting to each of the two. **  
**

"I don't know." They reply instant and honestly.

"Who are you?" The woman demands, lifting her head slightly.

"I got no idea." He admits sounding a little annoyed by that as he lowers his guns, knowing they're all in the same boat.

* * *

Like he swore to her, he comes back to her but when he does it's with the women and the other man in suite. The man and women are now refereed to as two and three while he, himself is refereed to as one because they have no idea what there names are and they had to call each other something. He had insisted they get to her first before they wake any of the others they had spotted. The girl was out like a light when they got there and now Three leans against the glass, looking at the sleeping brunette while Two is kneeling by the now open control panel trying to open it, although she is a little annoyed why they all have to wait here for this one girl to get out when they could be getting the others whose pods probably work.

"Rise and Shine, Sleeping beauty." Three tells the girl who shows no sigh of waking up. "Come on, sweet cakes. Wakey wakey" He continues, his voice trying to gouge her from her sleep as he taps on the glass and if her couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest he'd assume she was dead. He sighs crossing his arms over his chest looking over to One. "She's not going any where, lets search the place and wake the other to see if someone actually functioning has memories." He suggests like it's the most obvious thing, sounding both bored and annoyed but One just shoots him a harsh look.

"I swore to her I'd come back, we're getting her out." The male argues looking offended at the idea of leaving again. Three just lets out a breath as he rolls his eyes before pushing himself forward.

"Look, Pretty boy, I get why you have the hots-" Three huffs out stepping closer to One in a threatening manner and One just stands up straighter.

"Boys, Shut up!" Two snaps, not wanting to listen to the guys bickering as she tries to get the girl out. "Got it!." Two suddenly exclaims after a moment before closing the panel and stepping back. One and Three move to stand in front of the pod, sharing a look before three pulls the door open in one quick fluid motion, since the weight of the girl was leaning against it it causes her to fall forward quickly but One and Three manage to catch her before she hits the ground. Three lets One hold her full weight she is his problem not his.

"Now can we get some answers, Now that One has Four?" Three asks turning to look between the two other awake crew members.

"It's in order of us waking up, she is not awake, She is not Four." Two quips in shaking her head.

"She was awake before me." One argues as he holds the girls limp form against him and Three raises an eyebrow before looking around and thinking for a moment, before deciding on her name.

"Fine then she's Zero, Happy? Now lets get on with this."

* * *

Two more stasis pods open to reveal Four and Five as they wake. The final stasis pod appears containing Six who is still unconscious. Three knocks on the glass as Five is now resting on the ground with Zero next to her instead of standing up with the others peering into six's pod. Zero's head resting on Five's thigh One had explained all of their and Zero's situation to both Four and Five but it was Five who looked over her as One and Three wake Six.

"Shake and wake, Tiny. Shake and wake." Three taps on the glass and it's actually successful as he sees the dark skinned man start to wake Three pulls opens the stasis pod door.

"Who are you? You don't remember, do you?" One asks looking

"No."Six admits feeling confused as hell and weary of these people standing over him. His eyes dart to the green haired teen and the unconscious women in suspicion.

"Ah, hell well Zero will remember something." Three huffs out, shaking his head.

"That makes six of us that don't remember, probably seven since the chances of her remembering aren't great."

"Better than nothing, Pretty boy."

"What's going on?" Six speaks up and One turns to him, soft look playing on her features.

"We all woke up just like you. No memories. No idea who we are or how we got here." One explains looking at him, not really liking the situation. Three, done with talking since he knows that none of them no anything, walks past the group to explore. A metal door opens to reveal a hallway.

"Hey guys, check this out." Three calls over his shoulder and the group goes to follow. Five pushes herself up, trying to hold the girl as well but Four simply rolls his eyes at her struggle before coming over and picking the unconscious women up as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. Although little annoyed at having to carry her he follows the others but just assumes this girl is of some importance and could help him figure out what the hell is going on because he does not trust the others in the slightest though he doesn't trust her in the slightest either.

* * *

The group follows Three down the hallway, finally reaching a cargo hold. "What is this place?" Six asks as he looks around in confusion

"It's a ship and it looks like we're dead in space." One shrugs as Four still holds onto Zero as he looks around, eyes stopping on a bench.

"Systems were down and we were venting atmosphere. I was able to get us back online and restore the ship's auto repair protocol. " Two informs the crew as Four carries the girl over.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I don't know exactly. I was standing there at the console and it just came to me." Two admits, a little confused by it herself but telling the truth.

"Well that's a good thing. It'll all come back to us eventually, right?" He asks the group before he looks over to Four as Two looks at the lockers. He lies Zero down on the bench noting some external injuries, just as he's about to pull back from hover over her, her eyes snap open with a sharp eyes locked for a brief moment it was like there was something dark, alluring and strong lurking in both of their eyes though that didn't stop her instincts. He pulls back sharply as she jolts up on the bench, she doesn't hesitate for even a moment as she swings, going to strike but Four's reflexes/instincts are incredible as well. He catches her fist mid air, as if it was nothing and it seems to strike a cord of fight or flight. He can see the moment that look in her eyes change and it wasn't even a split second. His grip on her fist tightens, she's about to counter it and he's about to use his spare hand to grab her throat but everything freezes as she hears a familiar voice.

Four looks up, dropping the women's hand from his grip as she looks to the source of the voice. He steps back his untelling eyes not leaving her. "Zero." One's familiar voice rings out and she looks over to him, visible relaxing and calming at the sight of him as he hurries over. 'Zero' she wonder, is Zero her name?

"Hey." She breaths out quietly as he kneels before her as she sits on the bench so their almost eye level. Everyone's watching her now, some more intently at others, all wondering if this girl and the answers. Everyone could already see it, Her and one, there was something there he was able to calm her quicker than anyone would have guessed. Maybe it's because he was the first face she saw when she woke the first time he was able to level her so quickly or maybe it's something else, they can't be sure.

"What's you're name?" He asks and she furrows her brow, feeling a dull ache in her body but she is thankful it's not as bad as it was before. She looks up to him.

"Zero?" It's more of a question and Three rolls his eyes before speaking up.

"Aye, Cinderella, Do you remember anything or not?" He huffs and she looks over to him, arching an eyebrow as her eyes look him over.

"Charming, aren't you?" She huffs, sarcastic amusement dipping into her voice and he winks at her wearing a smug grin, having noticed how she looked him over, also liking her quick wit.

"Assuming you don't remember do you, doll?" He questions and she tilts her head, pressing her lips together before responding.

"I remember waking in the stasis pod and having it not bloody open." She remarks, sounding obviously annoyed at that having been her situation. "I remember the pain and then you." She continues turning her vision to One, who gives a tight lipped smile.

"Great, none of us remember." Two huffs moving over to the lockers before looking back to the girl furrow her brow. "What do you mean pain?" She questions because they may be able to work with that. The green haired teen looks up.

"I, uh, noticed she has some injuries. They look really recent and some could be internal..." Five speaks up a little nervous but genuinely concerned for the green eyed, brunette, young adult they've dubbed as Zero.

"I'm fine." Zero speaks up, not wanting people to crowd over her or underestimate her. Her eyes briefly flicking across the room, landing on the man with tanned skin and sharp features. He arches an eyebrow at her, not believing her words for a moment as he saw some of the external injuries when he shirt rid up. Two shrugs and opens a locker, finding clothing inside as Zero forces her gaze from the man she tried to strike.

"If anyone is feeling under dressed." Two speaks up and the group start to move around. One gets up to his feet and so does Zero. She looks down at herself.

"Yeah I definitely do but can someone tell me who we are?" She asks and she looks over to a tall, dark skinned man who nods in agreement looking just as lost as she is.

"We've named ourselves by the order we woke up in. I'm one." One speaks up before motioning to Two. "She's two." While One speaks to Zero and Six, Three has picked up a pipe and is attempting to break the lock on a large container. One turns and looks over at Three. "Three." Looking to Three then Four " Four, five." Before he looks back at the man that just woke. Which makes you Six.

"Wait, why am I Zero?" The girl speaks up, furrowing her brow and One turns her attention to her.

"You woke up first, but then went back out and I had already been dubbed one..."

"Long story. Got it." She speaks cutting him off and raising her hands up in mock surrender, drawing a laugh from Six. Her lips twitch up before she looks down at her self. "Now I'm feeling a little under dressed." She admits, a humorous edge in her voice before moving toward the lockers, putting her hand on One's back for a brief moment as she walks past, almost in thanks, but he stops her while Three makes a comment about how that a shame. Having somehow heard her comment as he's making all that noise trying to break the lock.

She heads over to the lockers looking through them and Five is quickly by her side. "You okay?" The younger girl asks quietly as she sees the older flinch slightly in pain as she pulls out some clothes.

"A bit of pain but nothing that will stop me...but I wouldn't say no to a few painkillers." She admits quietly, but also quite confident in herself. Five's lips twitch up at the almost challenge Zero set for herself before looking back to her.

"Once we sort things out, we'll see if we can find an infirmary or something that could dull the pain, okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." She nods, smiling at the girl who smiles back before locking through the locker next to Zero and Six comes over to find some clothes.

Zero and Six are examining clothing they found in the lockers both finding the clothes so not the right size the realize they have each others, so they swap with a short laugh. Zero shucks on what she's assuming one her jackets as Two opens a small box which contains communications devices. She places one in her ear and hands the others to the group telling them they have comms.

Zero takes it with raised eyebrow but put it in her ear anyway as Six speaks up next to her. "So what do you think? We the crew of a transport vessel on some sort of a long range haul?" He asks looking between Two and Zero and Zero nods slowly.

"That would explain what we were doing in stasis." She agrees with him. _  
_

"Exactly, Ship gets into trouble, takes some damage, systems shut down. When life support hits critical, hazard protocols kick in and we're automatically awakened."Two continues on for Zero as the figure out something that actually makes sense but then Six speaks up looking to Zero.

"Doesn't explain the memory loss or that Zero keeps wincing in pain almost every time she breaths, though."

"You said you were fine." Two looks at her like a mother disciplining her child. Zero huffs in amusement, finding it strange the women cares. _  
_

"I'll survive a couple of hour of dull pain, Two. Its seriously isn't too bad. We get things sorted, Five and I find the infirmary." Zero tells her carefully in a knowing tone and Two tilts her head thoughtfully at that answer.

"As long as you don't end up straining yourself and make whatever injuries worse." Two nods, looking at the girl the group speak, Three continues to smash the pipe into the lock until it finally breaks with a loud bang, turning attention to him as he throws the pipe aside and opens the container.

"Got it." Three shouts as Zero starts to head over, letting curiosity fuel her as she reaches One's side.

"So what are we shipping? Seeds? Meds?" One asks, Three shoot him a looking of 'dunno' before he pulls back a sheet of plastic which is covering the cargo to reveal a large case of weapons.

"Better." Three grins.

Laughing, Three reaches into the container and pulls out a large rifle. He turns to the group, grinning like a shark. "Who wants?" He asks and Zero can't help herself. She steps forward, grin crawling onto her face as she pulls out a large gun, looking it over. She shifts the weight of the gun in her hand, it feels so natural to hold it, she probably used guns allot in her life for it to feel so normal yet still exciting because right now it also feels new since she can't remember a time before but it doesn't feel as comfortable as she thinks it should.

Three looks at her smugly as she holds the gun. "Lady after my own heart." She just laughs. Her laugh and the look in her has Three amused while all the others thinking she may be a little bit crazy. She laughs like a god as she shakes her head but it's cut off all too soon as pain racks through her body but she manages to smoothly recover with only a single person or two noticing a blank look settles on her face. Six hears Four huff from beside him a moment later, earning four a questioning look which is not responded to. Five smiles and reaches in, selecting a small sub-machine gun and Two is not about to let that happen.

"I don't think so." The women huffs as she takes the women from the green haired teen.

"Hey!" Five exclaims but is promptly ignored.

"We should probably check thing place out." Zero speaks up, mostly not directly aimed at anyone but Two seems to have the same train of thought.

"Well pair off check it out?" Two suggest looking at Zero who nods, not sure what else to do. "Good, Let's pair off. Zero, you're with Three and Six. One with Four and I'll be with Five. We'll use these comms to keep in touch, yeah?" Two suggests as One looked over to Zero, checking that she was okay going with the others not him, she looked okay with it but he noticed how she shoot him a glace as well before nodding and speaking up.

"Agreed and If someone finds the med bay tell me." She agrees before waiting a pause as a grin comes on her face and her eyes glint excited before speaking up again. "Now, come on, Boys."

* * *

 _ **Hey thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Be sure to let me know what you think! So i have the next chapter written already (editing it) yay! Wow this fandom has a serious lack of fics :( seriously could only find two or 3 oc fics for darkmatter on here so i had to fix that. (This is unbeta-d sorry for any mistakes)  
**_

 ** _Please let me know what you're opinion on pairings are! This story will be rated M later on. Be sure to Fav, Follow and Review!_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Three walks through the hall between his two crew mates, seemingly a little distracted as he tries to make his point but the girl just interrupted him with a snide comment when he started to suggest they need a leader. She could clearly tell where he was going to stir the conversation. Annoyed at her comment he looks over to her as they walk, she's not looking at him, but she has a smug little grin on her lips yet that isn't what he notices way she walks down this hall next to him with the gun at the ready, and little other details that just convinces him she's done this hundred of times before and he doesn't doubt for a moment she has.

There's a fire in her eyes which is more teasing and playful at the moment than anything else. All of that just really piques his interest in her further, it makes him wonder and question many things about her.

What is she capable of? Why is she injured and why was she the only one injured? If she's just a pretty girl with a sharp tongue and gun? Or if she's clumsy as well?

Honestly he thinks she probably is, because she even got stuck inside of her stasis pod. He means who the hell gets stuck in their stasis pod? He huffs out a short laugh at that, lips twisting into an amused smirk because he knows he ain't ever gonna let that girl live that down. He shakes his head, looking a little amused as he continues to make his point, turning his head to look between his teammates.

"Look, Doll, Tiny." He starts throwing a glance each their way before looking forward as he continues to walk. "All I'm sayin' is, we don't know how long we are going to be stuck here. It makes sense to choose a leader. You know, someone to make key decisions for the group."

Zero's eyebrows hitch up for a moment, dubious look on her face before responding. "Oh, and who could that possibly be?" She drawls out mocking cluelessness at that with a look of annoyance and amusement plays on her face at his suggestion while Six lets out a huff of agreement from the other side of Three. Six throws a look to the shorter male.

"Ah, let me guess. Someone like you?" Six huffs out looking to Three, knowing that is exactly what the man was about to suggest. Three tilts his head not looking put out by the idea of being leader but trying not to look too cocky because that was exactly what he was suggesting.

"Nah, not me necessarily. But yeah, someone to represent everyone's best interests. Someone whose got a final say in case of disagreements. I don't know, could be me. Is that what you're suggesting?" He asks trying to almost trick or convince them that he is the best choice but neither fall for it.

"No way." Six gruffs out and Zero just looks like that suggestion is the most hilarious thing she's heard all day.

"Hell no, I agree with big guy. It Ain't happening, Charmin'." She huff, shaking her head and laughing softly, seemingly so amused by the idea of him taking any leadership role. She just knows from what she's been able to figure out about him, however little it is, that it would be a horrible idea and probably end with all them dead or worse even though she's tempted because she knows it'd be a crazy and wild ride. Three looks over to her, looking at her sideways and eyebrows raised like she's the crazy one, which he can tell she ain't completely sound.

"Oh, so you think you'd be better? You got trapped in a stasis pod and had to be hurled around unconscious for an hour." Three suggests laughing boldly, mocking manner in his voice as he shakes his head. She arches an eyebrow slightly at that, wondering who was were the one to carry her but she's sure he's going to taunt her about it later. She ticks her jaw, annoyed at him bringing her unfortunate luck up.

"That was not my fault." She huffs out sharply, fury in her voice, not having liked her rocky start on the ship with people she assumes are her crew. The man just looks even more amused that she actually responded to him, that she toke the bait he was fishing with.

"Mhmmm." Three hums out, not convinced at all by that, looking so smug and he could practically hear her eyes roll in her skull at him.

"Oh, Shut up." She huffs out, getting annoyed with him. Three shakes his head wearing a grin at being able to get under her skin so easily before leaning over to the taller man, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Well, just between us, Six. If that was the case I could use a good second in command." It was an offer poorly disguised as a statement they all saw through. An offer Six was not at all interested in.

"Uh huh." He responds shooting a look to Zero who looks equally as disinterested and suspicious of that before they step onto a docked shuttle. Six grins as soon as he sees the shuttle, looking around feeling more at home of all things.

"Now this is more like it! I've gotta take this thing for a ride, man." He laughs as he heads straight for the console, sitting on the chair in front of it as it lights up. Zero can't help but smile at that before shaking her head and walking over, as Three looks around. "I wonder if I know how to fly this thing." Six voices aloud as Zero moves to stand on the other side of the console leaning forward and watching him more carefully like if she does she'll remember something; It doesn't work.

"Knock yourself out." Three calls out from the other side of the room, not too caringly. Six goes to start with the console but instead looks up to Zero who arches an eyebrow as to why he has stopped.

"You really think you know how ta' fly this thing, Big guy?" She asks him, as she glances around the room but the man just shrugs.

"Don't know but you doing okay?"

"This is all weird." She drawls out, feeling so out of place yet so at home here.

"Tell me about." He huffs out, leaning back in the char before flicking his eyes down to the gun in her grip. "But you seem to know what you're doing with that."

"Don't we all? Plus, I don't think guns we're my weapon of choice." She shrugs, as she looks down to the gun in her hands like it was going to answer all of her questions. He looks her over, hint of concern in his eyes as he notices the sharp breath she takes in.

"The pain?" He asks, curious and concerned because he knows she's hurt and she's the only one so that does raise questions.

"Don't bloody know what's causing it but it's lessening, definitely not as bad as it was in that pod." She tells him with thoughtful tilt of her head but her voice laced in annoyance and he nods. Three is wandering through a hallway near them before noticing something of interest. He walks into a room and stops by a large pod which is holding a blonde female Andriod. He leans on the pod, peering and and it actives.

"Hello, sweet cakes." He leers looking of the blonde before he raises his voice. "Hey Princess, Tiny, get over here. I found something!" Three turns to yell in Zero and Six's direction. As he does, the Android eyes snap open.

Six and Zero both look up, cutting of there conversation before sharing a look of concern but amused inquiry as they wonder what now. Suddenly a loud crashing noise has them both on high alert reading their guns and running to their teammate.

* * *

On the bridge Two continues to work on the systems as the green haired teen watches but something catches the eyes of the girl.

"Why is that flashing red?" Five asks, curiosity dipping into her voice as she motions to a message on the monitor causing Two to look up.

"That's strange. The ship's computer just initiated some sort of security protocol." She responds, brow furrowing in confusion.

* * *

Three is thrown across across the room, slamming into some boxes, effectively loosing conciseness straight away. As if both trained in strategy, Six steps into the room gun at the ready as Zero covers him, waiting for his single of help as she stays covered by the wall, not giving her position away to the perpetrator.

"Hey there." Six speaks up roughly as he points his gun at the back of the Android who sent his crew mate flying. She turns, knocking his main gun and pistol from his hand, before reaching and removing his sidearm from his belt. With one push she sends Six across the room and Zero takes that as her signal. "This is Six. We're under attack!" Six groans into his comms as Zero springs into action.

She looks deadly as she whips out from behind her cover, without hesitation, locking her aim on the target and pulling the trigger with the full intent to kill. Not to injure, if it was a person and she killed them, something tells her she would be okay with it. Something tells her that person deserves to die for attacking her crew. The blonde android simply dodges the attack as if it were nothing before turning to look at Zero. She goes to fire again but the android is quick, across the room in seconds and ripping the weapon from her hands, she just barely manages to dodge the androids counter attack by ducking as she swings the gun back about pistol whip the women with a rifle.

"By who? Under attack by who?" Two panics through the comms as Zero whips back up only to be caught as the android's spare hand wraps around the throat while the other hand throws the gun to the side. She's tossed to the side like a rag doll, flying across the room. Zero, somehow still conscious, but barley, let out a gasp not even having the strength to scream as waves of pain starting hitting her violently. She manages to look up, gritting her teeth and balling up her fists in effort to suppress the pain as she lays chest down on the ground to see The Android approaching Six.

With a shout the android sends Six flying across the room. A wave Adrenalin hits Zero because she knows this is a life or death situation, as she see her team member in a dire situation, silencing the pain. She closes her eyes for a split second mustering her strength and pushing herself to her feet as the blonde Andriod intent on killing them picks up a metal bar before hitting him upside the head with it.

"Bitch!" Zero grits out distracting the Android from potentially killing the larger male. The android looks back over to her dropping the metal bar and charging. Zero hopes to hell she knows how to fight and muscle memories will take the lead as she charges.

The android swings, Zero barely manages to dodge it and before countering the attack, delivery a swift punch to it's throat sending the robot staggering slightly. Before it swings again, almost counting on how Zero blocks it and when Zero counters it her fist is caught mid air, before it's dropped to the side. _F_ our and One enter the room just in time to see the android punch Zero in the face, not even waiting a second for the girl to react or do anything before kicking the girl sharply in the lower abdomen, sending her across the room, crashing into the same boxes as Three, her body landing by him and this time she's out of it.

Seeing what the Android did to Zero One just attacks with no real plan in mind, just wanting to hurt her. He manages to hit the android but then she turns quickly, seeming unaffected by his strike as she grabs his shirt and throws him. Six jumps forward, wrapping his arms around her waist only to be thrown off and elbowed in the face. Four jumps down from some boxes, pulling out his katana. The Android dodges his attacks and grabs him by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "Some sort of security protocol's been activated." Two's voice rings out through the comms.

"Well override it! "Four demands as the grip gets tighter on his throat.

"I'm trying!"

One picks up Four's katana and swiftly chops off The Android's right hand that's holding Four in the air. Four falls to the floor and One strikes at The Android again. With her remaining hand, The Android takes the katana from One, knocking him to the floor. She drops the katana and stares down at One before her head droops and her eyes turn dark. A moment later Three wakes, gun at the ready and looking around in alert, noticing the Android is frozen then Zero's limp body next to him.

"Hey, I did it. Is everyone okay?" Two's voice rings again through the comms, as he feels something wrong at the sight of her limp body laying next to him not knowing if she's alive or she's already dead. He curses, drawing attention over to him as he drop his gun, quickly moving closer to Zero. One looks over, his face falling at the sight before him, before quickly telling Two that Zero was down.

"No, no, no. Sleepy beauty, You can't die on us already." He mutters as he grabs her face and she isn't responding. He looks at her and the the air in the room is still, he lets go of her face immediately checking for a pulse as Six told Two the needed to get her to med bay now as One hurried over to kneel by Zero and Three. Everyone was waiting, holding there breath waiting for Three's reaction to tell she's alive or dead, it would affect them all if she was, it would affect them all if anyone of them died because they may not know each other well but they are all each other know. His sigh of relief was loud and heard by everyone.

* * *

 **Not too sure about this chapter I feel like the last part was a little ooc of three (sorry bout that) but next chapter he'll be brushing that under the rug, acting like nothing happened just acting like himself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think. Also letting you know there is a proper reason why Zero's been in pain and was trapped in her stasis pod. Also opinions on pairings or ideas are welcome! (Sorry for any mistakes this is unbetaed.)**

 **Remember to Fav, Follow and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up momentarily as she was lifted up causing her eyes to flutter and her to let out a groan of pain as she clung to whoever was holding her harder. A voice rings out, telling her they're almost they but she can not place it as another wave of pain rips through her violently. Her eyes are scrunched up, it hurts so much, she can tell she's endured pain in her life before but right now she can't hold on, she can't stay awake and she's out like a light again.

Hours pass, people of the crew come and go, no one leaving her alone. She's laid back on one of the beds only in her pants and a sports bra, bandages around her midsection. She has bruises scattered on her body and it was clear that they were there before the android attacked her, before Zero went into stasis. It just brings up more questions about her. Two is looking over the girl while near by the blonde android's hand is being reattached. Five and Six are also there, both seemingly a little attached to Zero already, while the others, One, Three and Four are out looking around the ship.

The injuries she somehow acquired before being thrown in stasis where what really toke the girl down, Two and Five were surprised the girl didn't drop sooner and was able to push through it all, even go to fight. Her injuries aren't too bad luckily, just untreated and slightly worsened from the android. They were able to treat her through, she will probably be in pain for a while and need bed rest which is quite obvious she probably won't follow.

Two watches as the girl slowly starts to move, slowly starting to wake. "Bloody hell." Is the first thing out of her mouth, her green eyes flicking open then closing straight away at the sheer brightness of the light, causing her to let out a groan.

"Close call there, Zero." A voice nearby her calls, one she's quick to recognize as Six. She groans at that, knowing his words are completely true as she opens her eyes again carefully, not blinded by the light this time.

"I know." She huffs out as she pushes herself to sits up slowly, while Five gets to her feet at the movement with a water bottle in hand offering it to the girl. Zero looks at the younger female arching an eyebrow.

"You need to stay hydrated." The teen tells her firmly making Zero's lips twitching up in amusement as she takes the bottle.

"I'll be sure to do that." She huffs out fondly as Two turns grabbing a pill bottle that she had sat on the silver tray table. She open the bottle with a click sound, getting two pills in the palm of her hand before screwing the lips back on. The green eyed girl uncaps the water bottle but Two stops her as she offer the pills.

"Take these." She orders Zero leaving no room for argument, like a mother does when the want best for there kid, and Zero takes them without a second thought, putting the pills in her mouth and downing them with a swig of water. Before the can actually talk or have a conversation the guys return. Three grins as soon as he sees Zero's awake. "Sleeping beauty had decided to join as again." He exclaims as he saunters in and her eyes roll but a smile is on her lips. "Kind of surprised you're not dead."

"I'm not that easy to kill." She drawls out, looking at him in a challenging way, pissed off at getting tossed and beat like she did but she's smug about it knowing Three got knocked out in the first round. "Plus..You were the one thrown around like a rag doll, didn't even make it to the second round, missed all the fun." She teases him and he lets out a laugh but drops the issue anyway.

"So also guys, we found food. Who wants?" Three offers and she laughs at his deflect softly, shaking her head before her eyes are on Four who isn't really showing much emotion on his face as she catches his eyes. He thinks she's brave but very idiotic at the same time. She went into battle well knowing she was injured, could have and almost got herself killed in the process. She didn't though, they're all alive and she went into battle in defense of a comrades life so in a way he can respect that.

Two motions to Three that she's fine before Three throws a bar of food to Six while One moves over to Zero, having not had a chance to talk to the girl he finds so familiar yet. He hands her a bar, as he sits down on the end of the bed she's ontop of. She smiles in thanks before she moves to sit her water down on the metal tray picking up the bar." Kid?" Three asks before throwing a bar at Five.

"You okay, Zero?" One asks her tilting his head at her and she looks at him, eyes glinting with mischef.

"Pain Killers are my kind of magic." She admits, pressing her lips into a twisted smile of sorts before unwrapping the bar. Six takes a bit of his and screws up his face straight away.

"Ugh! You sure?" Six spits out and Three shrugs.

"Close enough. What's up with Dollface and the robot?" Three asks looking over to Two who crosses her arms over her chest. He's acting as if he doesn't care too much but in honestly they all saw the panicked look on his face as he was searching her pulse before One had to carry her to the med bay but Three lingered around more than they others in the past few hours. He obviously cares even if only it's because he enjoys their banter and she's eye candy.

"Some of her injuries happened before she woke up in the pod but Zero should be fine in a week or so, if she stay's hydrated, takes it a easy and keeps up with the pain killers." Two answers and the crew seemed relieved apart from Four how seems very impassive about it because he doesn't know the girl though her being alive could help in someway. Maybe not, if she keeps getting knocked out every five minute but he is still holding that respect he has for her at how quickly she was to fight for them.

"I'll make sure she does." One suddenly speaks up taking Zero a little by surprise as she takes a bite of the bar but Two doesn't bat an eye at that.

"Good, And for the 'Robot': Technically she's an android. Her bio-synthetic physiology is incredibly similar to that of our ship's outer hull." Two informs the group as she moves over to the Android, Zero's eyes following her.

"'s Fascinating." Three drawls out and Two nods.

"She's an extremely efficient entity. Corrector nanites have almost fully restored her broken parts." Two continues.

"That's not a problem. We can just stick her in the air lock and space her." Three suggest because he does not want that thing on the ship only to try and kill them all again.

"That won't be necessary. I've already deleted all of her security directives and established her base programs. She's no longer a threat to us and she could prove useful." Two counters because having an android would be a very valuable asset a make things allot easy for all of them.

"Woah. We're not waking that thing up." One speaks up, looking alarmed as he pushing himself up to his own two feet.

"Same page as him, That thing almost killed us." Zero argues, eyes going wide because seriously she almost just died because of that thing and waking it up doesn't sound like a good idea. They want to wake the android up and honestly she can't think of a worse idea right now, except maybe Three being in charge but that's about it. Two turns to look at Zero in a reassuring manner.

"The diagnostics suggest she possesses some sort of neural link with the ship's mainframe. Once she's back online she'll be able to run a more effective repair command. She'll have us space-worthy in no time. She may also have some answers for us if anybody is curious." The women clarifies and Zero relaxes a bit at that though she's still clearly weary about it.

"As long as I don't die or it doesn't try to kill me again, I guess it's fine." Zero compromises, as if she even needed to say that.

"You're not going to die." Two deadpans looking at Zero who just shrugs but looks a little uncomfortable at the idea, shooting a look to Six, assuring he is fine before looking over to Three doing the same. One reaches over and grabs a weapon, pointing it towards The Android as he walks closes to it. Four pulls out his katana and that makes her feel safest for some reason and makes her think about checking out the weapon room later and seeing if she can find her weapon of choice there, whatever it is.

As Two reaches for a small box containing the Android's chip, Three and Six glance at one another. Six shrugs before turning to pick up a weapon and Three sighs, pulling out his own but pausing for a moment as he notices the uneasy look on the brunette's face. He realizes why straight away, all of them are getting weapons out and she, being the one who got beat by the Android more then anyone else, doesn't have one. He pulls out his gun, walking over to her, handing it to her and at her question look he just winks, trying not to make it seem like anything as he pulls out another one from his other side. She doesn't raise the gun like the others raise there's, she feels no need for it, she just feels comfortable with a weapon on her.

Two opens the box and pulls out The Android's chip, inserting it into a slot in The Android's neck. The Android wakes and raises her hand catching the crew by surprise. Most of the crew gasp and ready there weapons will Five and Zero watch one with curiosity.

"What's your name?" One demands, holding his weapon to the Android.

"I possess no personal designation." The android replies voice even and note fazed by the raised weapons.

"Yeah, there's a lot of that going around." Six huffs out, shaking his head.

"Why did you attack us?" One interrogates the Android that Zero just finds creepy.

"I have no memory of such an attack." She robotically replies

"The reboot must have wiped her data stores." Two breaths out and Zero lets out a huff but doesn't move from the bed.

"Well ain't that convenient." Three snarls, pissed off at the android that throw him like a rag doll and almost killed Zero. All of the sudden the _A_ ndroid sits up, surprising the crew yet again causing some of the to jolt.

"I want you to initiate a neural link with the ship's computer. Can you do that?" Two asks the the blonde android who tilts her head slightly.

"Of course."

"And I want you to access any and all data relating to the passengers on board this ship." Two orders and the look between on another thinking they might be able to know how they really are now. The android closes her eyes and initiates a link, searching for the data.

"No such data exists." It tells them and Zero is not having it.

"Any information in the ship's records about its crew?" Zero speaks up, pushing herself off the bed and not wincing as she walks over, the pain meds already kicking in though she still shouldn't be up."Or its mission?" She questions. Once again the android initiates a link and searches for the data but can not find it.

"No such data exists."

"How is that possible?" Six questions and Two looks uneasy as she knows the answer to that.

"It's not. The ships programming is highly sophisticated there are redundancies in place to guard against data loss. Someone must have deliberately deleted that information." She tells them and Zero lets out a sharp breath at that information, looking to the people around her with with an uneasy look on her face. Everyone is looking at each other worried and with suspicion.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated forever though I'm trying to get back into this fic (even though i still haven't watch past like episode 3 of season 2) Please let me know what you think and any suggestions you have on pairings and such!**

 **Remember** **to fav, follow and review!**


End file.
